Crazy For You
by Harleenquinzel085
Summary: Ok, this is a one night stand, with Ana and Christian and full working Christian is married to Elena. but if you read how it turns out you will understand it. It os jist one story no more then that.


Just a note, this is a short story there will be no other chapters, so please don't be following for an update on this, this was a caffeine filled night this is the work of that night.

Christian P.O.V.

Tonight I'm done with that bitch, nag, nag, nag, all day long, Elena this, Elena that, granted I got Phoebe but really I didn't need my wife's nagging tonight, I put my phone on silent and looked at Elliot the slime ball, big shit eating grin on his face. "Wanna see the strippers tonight?" code for lets go see my girlfriends and get my rocks off while you watch your hard earned dollars fly out as fast as they came in, I pause then I thought about the nagging wife…."sure I could use a night off." Both of us working for Elliot's construction company, Grey's contracting.

We pull up to The Red Room strip joint, normally a club with a local DJ but tonight was guys night and it turned into an amateur stripper night, in which case, some of the local girls would try their skills out and actually give me something to think about when I fucked Elena, but some just made me want to leave.

I walked in and I was hit with the sounds of Aerosmith and there she was all hair and a body that screamed innocent. I wanted her, naked, in my truck. Now! Elliot must have picked up my cock was hard he hit me in the arm.

"That's Ana, Kate's bestie, and stay away, I like my girlfriend enough for you not to fuck her bestie, hear me?" Nope didn't hear you, I want her off that pole and in my lap, I will pay her all the money in the world, I had to fuck her into next week, we took a seat towards the front and watched the show. We watched her strip off her grey pencil skirt. There she was in a grader belt and a corset. She spun and grabbed the pole and locked eyes with me and when she did, she smiled and wrapped her legs around the pole and climbed to the top and slide down with her head pointing down. Just before she slid down she took off her pantie hose and there was the most beautiful bush I had ever seen. I wanted to spend hours licking that bush, I could spend hours with her making her scream. Could I make Elena do that? Nope. As the song came to a close the DJ told us that "Rosy Anna" was done, her dance she was great if not good. I wanted her, "up next is Kate Grey." I looked at my brother,

"Hey I said she could borrow it, it does have a nice ring to it." Airhead I am in marriage hell and you want to marry a stripper? Oh well I can't tell the dick head what to do. The one he called Ana came out with her gym bag and looked around like she was ready to duck out. I pulled my ring off, she better be worth the trouble I stood up as I did my brother also noticed, dickhead.

"I'm going to hit the head," I announced.

"You better, or if you're not back by the time she is done I will come looking for you."

"Yeah, it's that beef and bean burrito that was for lunch I might be a while." That might buy me some time. Now I can go fuck Miss Ana.

I followed her out, totally creepy but I wanted her, and from the looks of things two others wanted her too.

"I saw her first man, I wanted her." The one with black hair came up saying, the blonde following him,

"Dude, I work with her I know what she wants, more than you, at least one who wants to fuck some smarts into her." I turned to both of them unsure what to say then one breath,

"Fuckers back off! She's my girlfriend." The two of them stopped as did she. Shit. This is not how I saw this going, I reflected, I got the girl but not like this. Oh well. Backtrack. At least the dipshits stopped chasing her. They started laughing,

"Like you are her man, she hasn't mentioned you if she is fucking you." The blonde howled.

"Actually Jack he is my boyfriend, my best friend Kate is dating his brother his name is Christian." She turned to the VW Beetle, and opened the door. "You coming baby?" I didn't hesitate, as soon as the poor old bug engine roared to life and out of the parking lot and into the darken Seattle night.

We didn't talk much just 'Hi' to us. Until, "do you want me to drop you off at a bus stop or what?" I didn't know what to say, I wanted to say "I want you, all of you all over me" until it came out in a whisper.

"Excuse me?" She pulled over, "why would you think that is ok to say?" she probed.

"I want you, now, I want all of you," my only answer.

"What if I say no because I know your martial statues." She countered

"I don't give a fuck about that, right now I just want you, and only you." pushing on her.

"What if you have a disease you are trying to pass off so you can say you got it from me if your wife asks?" Concern rising in her voice.

"Ana, I haven't slept with my wife in 6 months and it's a good chance I don't have anything, and plus she has been the only one since we were 18, I married her because of our daughter, please I'm begging you, I need some release."

"Can't you jerk off or something?" She asked in frustration.

"Ana, after 6 months of dreaming of sex you are the closet to porn that will turn me on, please, what will it take for me to bed you right now tonight?"

She looked out to the dark night, only to get out of the car and start walking, I got out after and followed her.

"Just stay away Christain, I need to think this through."

"Ana, come back you could get mugged out here."

"With my fake boyfriend in the car, I think I can handle myself."

I watched my best chance of getting a laid walk out into the night and I just wanted to have a bit of fun.

Ana's P.O.V.

Oh my god the weirdos I pull into my life, first my boss then Jose then this guy, Christian, I knew I had the hots for him but I won't let anything get in the way of him and his fucked up wife, so I heard from Kate. I always wanted him from a far but really, now he is offering himself to me and I can take him if I want. I came to a darken park bench and sat and thought about it, nobody but me has kept my virginity. And nobody was good enough to take it, should I let him? I held my head in my hands, Christian the man I wanted since him and his brother walked into Clayton's about four years ago, when I first started, when Kate and I first started, she quit shortly after, she was just there to find her mister fix-it, and Elliot was her Mr. I'll-do-anything-for-you-baby. We knew each other but we didn't talk. Should I let him take my v-card? Then what he walks out and I have a hot memory of us fucking and we move on? What about his wife? If it was me would I want my marriage to go wrong so far the other person has to lie and cheat into being happy? My mind swirling with questions, I can't do this. Out of the blackness, he stood in front of me.

"Christian, I can't….." his mouth was on mine with no notice, just him and me. The fire in me ignited, and it set in motion a train of actions that I don't know how or where I learned, from pulling me up to placing me down on the bench, he pushed me down on which he placed his body on top of mine and continued his assault on my mouth. I didn't want to stop, I didn't want him to not stop kissing, he held my body in one hand and my head in the other, and there he pushed his hand up my shirt, under my bra and rubbed the nipple, sensitive to his touch I let a little moan escape me, as I did he took it as a sign to keep going he let go of my head and moved his hand to under my bra and twisting the nipple to which he took the other hand and started the other hand down lower. He got his hand under my jeans and found what he was looking for and starting rubbing it, hell I didn't even take a mirror down there, I thought that if my 'flower' was untouched no point in looking at it. But did I want my first time to be on a park bench? Why not my bed? Why not his bed? Or a hotel? My car? His truck? Anywhere but here, I began over thinking I almost missed my orgausm to which he kept rubbing like he was clicking the volume on the tv remote and won't stop. I didn't know what to compare it to other then click click clicking. I moaned and with that he, whisper "come on girl."

"Holy shit Christian! I'm coming!" I yelled into the night, it was intense, as I did I wanted never to come down from this cloud. I looked at him. He was smiling,

"You know how long I wanted you to scream that?" He asked I giggled.

"A while?" He nodded. "Christian, can we go back to my house? At least I don't want my first time to be on a park bench."

"Wait? What?"

Christian's P.O.V.

OK I just her off with my fingers I can't see this being a problem, until I didn't think she was a virgin, I can't do this to her. I would break her heart, I mean I'm married! I guess it would give me a chance to back out, than again the nagging wife paged me so I chased after Ana. I wanted her here, or home, didn't matter, Elena won't be home, her text said that, got stuck on a double shift at the hospital with my mom. She won't home until early, I could fuck Ana, send her home, then pass out, or jerk off, who knows. But now I can't, unless I wash the sheets, Elena would notice. Plus then there was Phoebe what if she walked in? I couldn't risk it, my truck was still at the club I guess I could get Elliot to drive it home. Then it look like I was home all night, but there was Mia babysitting tonight. How was this all going to work?

"Let me call Elliot." I pulled back. I wasn't going to lose her if it meant washing my sheets right away after we finished or towels laid down, then there was a way to pay Mia off to say I was home early, and to say I was alone. There done. Lie complete.

"Yo Bro where are you?" Elliot picked up on the second ring.

"I need you to drive my truck back to my place, can you?"

"Yeah buddy, Kate and I are in your truck now and when you get it back it might smell funky."

"I don't care if you smoke or fuck in the truck, just get back."

"Ok check you later, Elena is out for the night I guess?"

"Yeah Elliot," I turn to Ana who straightens up. "Elena is out for the night,"

"You going to get some action?" He laughed, he was high as a kite.

"Yeah that's none of your business, just do what ask ok?"

"Ok baby bro clam the f down ok? It will be done." Elliot clicked off.

"Ok let's go back to my place Ana" I held my hand out to her to take which she did and we went back to her car. Which still was running with the lights on.

We drove up to my shack of a house, something my parents helped me get shortly after Elena dropped a pee stick off in my mom's office. My parents were more than helpful with us. I went in first and called out for the babysitter my younger sister Mia, "Mia I'm home, she came down the stairs in a rush."

"Hey so she is down and out, don't worry, and well fed she had a busy day at school so she won't bug you tonight." She ran to grab her new jacket one mom bought for her you could tell my sister was doted on and I was well the fuck up, right down to the condoms breaking and not knowing about it until my mom came home and told me Elena showed up. I was less than thrilled. Both of 18 ready to graduate and one of us knocked up. But none the less they helped.

"Yeah just go have fun tonight." As soon as she left Ana came in, she almost jumped into my arms I walked her up to my room, as I did I doubled checked on Phoebe, her princess forever room, her blonde hair tucked in waves and curls like Elena and my grey eyes, she had my fire and Elena's fashion sense. But Mia was right, out cold, the house would have to be on fire for her to notice and even then sleep through it. I pulled Ana into a tight embrace and pushed her on to my bed. I had a towel from before to which I laid on my side, I moved quickly to her. Pulling off her converse shoes, along with her tight blue jeans I helped her out of her jeans and placed my mouth on her sweet clit to where I was before. I wanted to get lost in her sweet little bush, Elena doesn't have a bush, or she does I don't know I don't care really. I think of Phoebe in case she does hear I don't want her to hear Ana's moans, I pull back as I do, I turn on the radio, in hopes it drowns Ana's sweet whimpers.

It works for the most part Ana thinks I'm adding to the mood when really it was a quick trick to make sure Phoebe doesn't think anything of it. I go back to making sweet love to Ana's clit, I keep pushing her button until one hand was cupping her ass and kneading as I was finger fucking Ana to an orgasm, She was coming all down my chin and she tasted as sweet as a peach. I wanted her, and I wanted her badly. I pulled my nightstand and pulled out a rubber that I just bought in hopes Elena and I would do it last weekend with phoebe at my mom's but no we fought leaving me with a bunch of condoms in this drawer. I made fast work and rolled it on and as I did I looked into her eyes and whispered. "You ready?" She breathing was shallow like the first time with Elena but this time was different this time it was naughty. "I can pull back at any time if you don't want to keep going" She nodded.

I looked deep into her blue eyes and as I did, I pushed my cock into her body. I felt it tighten around me just like the first time, it held me in its warmth as it did it relaxed, waiting for more. "More?" I asked. A whimper came out sounding like a

"Yes."

"Ok." I moved deep within again, she tensed up as she did it soften a bit sooner, I shoved again, this time it tensed and as I did it soften almost right away, I pushed on, in and out so and steady. I could see on her face she wanted to come for me. "Come on Ana give it up for me."

"Christian!" She moaned in my ear.

"Oh baby," I at this point couldn't hold back her sweet tight spot made it hard not to hold on to my load any longer, I pushed into her body as it relaxed my body gave a command I was quite used to, and fired off a load into her warm womb. Ana for a moment smiled at me, I kissed away her fears and I rolled over to Elena's side and pulled her with me.

It was in minutes I was asleep with another woman in my arms and not a second care about Elena.

At around 6 am I got a text. It was from Elena.

 _"My dear Christian, I found over the last few months we have grown apart and I found I don't want to be a care giver in this hospital or in our home life anymore and I want to move on with my life. I have found a new love, I'm so sorry but him and I have been seeing each other for the last few months and I wanted to tell you but there was never a right time, I'm sorry, he doesn't know about you or Phoebe I would like it to be that way. Please if in the next few days I would like to file a divorce and we can move on. I can collect my things anytime you wish."_ I sat there on the edge of my bed with Ana rolled over, I thought she was until I found the note.

 _"Dear Christian, last night was fun, if ever again our paths cross let's hope that it leads down a brighter and promising future. Thx A"_

I smiled at both notes in my hands, one with the permission to move forward and the other one saying they want a future with me. I texted back Elena right away.

"Elena, my dear wife, I will grant you any wish you may have, I'm sorry you felt the last few months have been hard for you, and I full accept responsibly of our daughter and I will tell her that mom decided that she needed a time out from us, but let you know this, once you turn your back on us, this text is proves you are no longer welcome in our lives. I will let my family know your decision, and they will help me pack your stuff up and move it into a storage locker for you or we can get you a truck to move into your new home, I will not have a hand in this since you are leaving me. I don't want to see where you live so I will be tempted to come see you. I hope you understand. Good bye Christian." my fingered hovered over the send button, I then deleted the whole thing to which I sent the words

 _"I understand, Elliot, Mia, and mom can pack up your stuff, I will tell Phoebe that you love her and that's all, I will get my dad to draft the divorce papers today."_

Within minutes I called mom and dad asking for their help to which they were hurt but they understood what the text said she wanted out, so she was getting it, she texted me and told me that she would bring the moving van by in the next few days, when Phoebe was at school so it didn't look like mom just up and left in the middle of the night. I laid there, at 7 am I heard my princess Phoebe stir to which her little yawn sounded so cute. Before she came in I put on my shirt and pants that I normally wear to bed.

"Daddy, why are you on mom's side?"

I smiled, "Kiddo, come here." I pulled her close.

"Phoebe sweetheart, mom isn't coming home anymore, she loves you but this isn't your fault, she doesn't love daddy anymore. Ok, so daddy is taking you to IHOP for breakfast then we are going to grandparents for a few hours ok?"

She nodded. "Ok daddy, I knew things weren't okay for a while and I prayed it get better so last night when I got a glass of water I saw a pretty lady come out of your room and I asked if she was an angel, she said 'no' I asked her why she was coming out of your room, she said that her and you were having a private conversation, but I asked if she would come back, she said 'maybe.'"

"Maybe." I echoed.

Like that Carly Rae Jepsen song Phoebe loves "Call me maybe." "Ok kiddo go get changed. I gotta make a call." Watching her run from my room I grabbed my phone and called Elliot.

"Hey buddy, I need a big favor?"

"How big?" He asked.

"I need you to get Mia, Kate, and Ana to help move some stuff in the next few days."

"Kicking your wife out?" He pried.

"No, Elena is leaving me, Mom and dad know, but I can't talk about it right now, Phoebe is awake."

"Ok no problem, also Ana came back rather late, and looking very much disheveled, you won't know anything about that would you?"

"Nope not a clue, bye Elliot." I clicked the call off to get dressed myself and take the munchkin out for pancakes. Over the next few days Elliot, Mia, and Kate pulled together and helped getting Elena moved out in a matter of hours while Phoebe was at school. It wasn't long after I did myself a favor and called Ana to take her out on a real date. To which she said yes.


End file.
